The Chained Faunus
by The Ashened Genius
Summary: Kira Katashi is a young Wolf Faunus that has been forced to fight inside of an underground arena for the amusement of humans. Naturally he develops a rather cynical outlook on life, holding a small bit of resentment of humans.One day he manages to escape his prison and his offered a purpose in life by none of other than Cinder Fall. Can be found on wattpad
1. Prologue

**The Chained Faunus**

 **This is a story I wanted to get out before school started. If it's well received I'll try and update as much as possible.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 _We're nothing but animals to them_

The sound of loud booing filled my ears as someone pushed me to my knees. On instinct I attempted to opened my eyes but as usual there was a bag blocking most of my vision but I could see through it somewhat. I was kneeled down inside of a medium sized steel cage and surrounded by a booing crowd, a sight I had quickly become accustomed to.

 _I'm Used only for their amusement_

I felt my black wolf hairs twitch as a gruff voiced filled my ears, that's right I was a damn faunus so deal with it. "Once again we have the mutt here to fight for his pathetic life, get ready people because we have something special planned for him today." Soon after I heard the rattling of chains and narrowed my gray eyes, this couldn't be good.

Before I could react, my body was pushed to the ground and I felt something tighten itself around my wrists, stifling my movements. "He'll be going up against his own kind." I hear the crowd roar in approval and clenched my fists, this could only mean one of two things. I was going to have to kill other faunus or starved wolfs, I was use to this by now.

 _This world was a cruel one_

Seconds later I felt someone grab my hair and pulled the bag off my head. I immediately squinted my eyes at the brightness of the room and looked around. There were four chains tied to the bars of the steel cage I was in and were all wrapped securely around my elbows and wrists.

 _My only chance at freedom_

Hungry snarling filled my ears and I returned my attention to the front of my current position. My gray eyes met several yellow, predatory ones and I smirked slightly, today was the day I've been training for.

 _They were all going to pay_

I closed my eyes and let out a small breath, channeling my aura somewhat. Barely a second later I reopened them and everything was moving at a snail's pace. This was merely apart of my semblance, the only part I could fully control anyways. I twisted my wrists, slightly cracking my own bones, and grasped the chains tightly. Before anyone could react the steel bars connected to the chains snapped in half.

 _These are the chains that have held me_

Without a hint of hesitation I spun my body and slammed my chains into the person just outside the cage, sending him flying. Just like that I released my hold on time and everything resumed its normal pace. Feeling the eyes of the different colored wolves, I glared at them and they backed down slightly. With a raised eyebrow I tilted my head towards the opening in the cage and the three jumped out snarling at the humans that took us all captive.

 _These chains will set me free_

I jumped after the three wolves, using my chains to rip though the body's of all the humans in the room. A strange sense of pleasure filled my body as blood began to cover my body, this was the first time I ever felt so powerful. My normally black hair was now stained completely in crimson liquid and my body soon followed suit.

 _The chains of fate_

Minutes Later I was standing in a room covered in blood, the only other living things being the wolves sitting down around my legs. One of them was black in color, the second gray, and the last being snow white. To my infinite surprise they began to push against my leg and howl at me quietly, guess they wanted to stay with me or something.

 _They must be looking for purpose_

A smile slipped across my face for the first time in my relatively short life as I kneeled down next to the three wolves. The three animals started to snarl angry while looking behind me? My nose twitched as a scent other than blood filled my senses, reminded me greatly of ashes and fire.

"You're certainly more powerful than these fools." I was immediately on guard as the voice of a woman echoed within the room and I turned around towards the person, or should I say people. A woman with black hair was standing next to two people who appeared to be around my age, one had gray hair while the other had green hair.

"Who are you?" I loosened the chains around my arms and stared into the woman's Amber eyes. "My name does not matter now little Wolf, what's matters is the choice I'm giving you." The sound of my chains hitting the ground echoed in the room and the two next to the woman were immediately on guard. "Offer?" My voice was scratchy and clearly hadn't seen much use but I couldn't be blamed for that.

"I need someone with your caliber of power. I simply want you to join me instead of taking to the streets." The woman extended her hand towards me and I took a hesitant step towards her. Sooner or later I was standing in front of her with my hand clasped around hers, it's not like I really had a choice.

 _We're all just looking for a purpose in life_

 **The end**

 **The prologue will likely be the only chapter in first person. Review and tell me what you thought.**


	2. The Meeting

**The Chained Faunus**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One and a half year Later**

"You know the drill kid, stay outside and make sure no one gets in or out. The rest of you fools will be following me." A loud voice echoed off the walls of the empty street and was followed by a large number of footsteps. "Don't worry Roman, I doubt anyone can overpower the two of us while we're fighting together." Stated a voice with a small amount of arrogance oozing from the tone.

"Good point kid but the rest of these idiots aren't all that capable." Seconds later a group of people turned the corner as a humor filled voice echoed throughout the streets. Most of them were all dressed in the same black suit with red ties but the two individuals standing at the front had really strange appearances.

The one on the left had slanted, dark green eyes and rather prominent eyelashes. His hair was orange in color and rather long, including the bang that covered up most of his right eye. The orange haired man was dressed in red lined suit, gray scarf, black gloves with rounded ends, and a pair of black slacks. He appeared to have rather expensive tastes if you asked the teen next to him.

Speaking of the teen next to him, he was chewing on a small tooth pick with a small smirk across his face. The teen had semi-spikey black hair with a few bangs hanging over his gray eyes, which oozed with both confidence and arrogance. He had two scars on his face, one traveled over his left eye and stopped just above his cheek while the other formed an X on the right cheek.

His appearance was rather causal compared to the orange haired man next to him. He was dressed in a gray button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up just above his elbows. Two different pair of chains were tighten around both his arms, starting from his elbow and falling towards his legs. Speaking of his legs he was also dressed in black jeans and combat boots with two solve guns holstered on either side of his waist.

"Understatement of the year Roman." The black haired teen rubbed his eyes slightly as he continued speaking. "Did you really have to interrupt my sleep for this though?" The orange haired man he called Roman grinned and retorted rather quickly. "Don't you mean you're alone time with Neo, Kira." This statement caused the now known Kira to shrug and reply.

"I can't help the fact that she comes into my room, took me forever to even start trusting her." He muttered the last part but Roman still heard him and frowned slightly. "Don't let Neo hear you say that, besides you're the only Faunus I can really tolerate." Kira messaged his wolf ears slightly as his true nature was revealed but smirked slightly at Roman. "Tolerate? And here I thought we we're friends."

The two chuckled slightly as they stopped in front of a twenty-four hour dust shop with rather unsavory objectives in mind. Kira immediately became serious and nodded to Roman, jumping on to the roof of the building effortlessly. Seconds later he heard Roman enter the shop and looked over the edge with an emotionless expression.

A lot had changed over the year he had been recruited by the black haired woman that he later found out was Cinder Fall. At first he was jumpy around everyone there and still held his distain for most humans. For a month he only replied to anything if it involved Cinder but Roman eventually managed to draw out snarky replies from the teen which resulted in a rather strange friendship.

After awhile, Cinder sent him on assignments with the resident mute Neo and Kira found her strange to say the least. She clearly didn't hate him for his Faunus background, in fact the girl enjoyed messing with his ears and that of course led to many fights. Most of them ended with an amused Neo, annoyed Cinder, and a somewhat steamed Kira. Despite all this the two eventually became friends despite Neo's lack of speech and of course that evolved into something that neither clarified.

Kira flinched and came back down from his thoughts as the sound of breaking glass reached his sensitive ears. 'What the hell.' With curious eyes Kira focused on the area of the street below him. His gaze landed on the body of one of the guards that went in with Roman before shifting to a reddish-black haired girl, holding a giant scythe. The girl was dressed in a red cloaked and a black combat dressed with ammo cases around the belt.

His gray eyes met her silver eyes and she looked up at him in interest but wasn't given a chance to say anything. "Okayyyy, get her." Kira frowned as the girl quickly dispatched several of the men sent to beat her, he'd definitely have to fight this little girl. Roman sighed as he stepped outside the shop, muttering to himself before speaking out loud.

"Well red, I think we say all day it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd like to stick around, this is where we part ways." Before the girl could react Roman lifted up his cane and shot off a bright light towards the girl. The light exploded as the girl took her sights off Roman to dodge. While she was doing this, Kira followed after Roman who was climbing up a ladder towards a building.

"Who was that?" Kira raised a questioning eyebrow at Roman as he finally reached the top of the building and received a shrug in response. "Hell if I know, let's just get out of this dump." Kira nodded and the two walked over to the side of the building, with Roman pressing a small button within his coat. Seconds later the sound of someone landing on the building causing the two to exchange a glance.

"Hey!" The girl shouted after the two while Kira turned towards her, tightening the chains around his arms. 'I don't need them to beat this girl.' Without so much as a hint of hesitation, Kira jumped forward while taking out one of his pistols with his right hand.

While he was running towards her a small transport plane revealed itself and Roman quickly jumped inside. Kira jumped over the edge of the scythe and elbowed the girl across her face, forcing her to do a back flip and create space between the two of them. Without giving her much time to recover he began to fire off round after round, keeping her from getting anywhere close to the plane.

"W-Who are you!?" Kira smirked slightly while moving to reloading. "My name isn't important girl, now why don't you take yourself home." He however was left confused when she vanished, leaving only red roses in her wake. "What the hell?" Before I could reacted a red tornado like objected smacked into his back and he was sent flying over the side of the building with an annoyed expression crossing his face.

'Must be a huntress in training if she has a semblance.' With a sigh Kira flipped his body, sheathed his gun, and tighten his grip of his chains. Effortlessly he threw the chains towards the building with enough force to imbed itself with the concrete. Within seconds he we already pulling himself over the edge of the building and spotted Roman throwing a red fire crystal towards the girl.

'This'll hurt.' Without wasting anytime Kira appeared behind the girl in a burst of speed and moved his arms under hers, putting her in a full nelson. "H-Hey, let go of me." Ignoring the struggling girl, Kira nodded to Roman who shrugged and fired his cane, going through with Kira's rather reckless plan. The two teens closed their eyes as the shinning light approached them quickly, preparing themselves for pain.

The winced as the familiar sound of an explosion echoed within the city. Both however cracked them open slightly after a few seconds when they felt nothing. A blond haired woman with a want like object was standing in front of them with a barrier in place, successfully protecting the two. "Whoa/crap." The girl and Kira muttered respectively and the teen quickly reacted violently.

Without any remorse, he grabbed the girl standing next to them and roundhouse kicked her towards the huntress before taking off running towards the ship. Seconds before he reached the ship, an strange force felt as though it was crushing his body and holding him tightly. The teen resists the urge to scream out in pain and instead let out a calm sigh.

"Hey, we got a huntress." Kira's wolf ears twitched as he picked up Roman's words, seems as though Cinder was going to deal with the blond woman. He began to gather a large amount of aura in his whole body, causing a slight red glow to surround his body.

 **Minutes Later**

Kira's gray eyes snapped opened and flashed silver for a brief second. His aura expanded from his body and broke the hold on his body, sending him straight to his knees. 'Took a lot more energy than expected but I can work with this.' His thoughts however were broken when he saw Roman fly off with the plane, leaving him alone with the two.

'That asshole.' Kira frowned and pushed himself to his legs as the blond turned towards him with a sharp glare. "Just where do you think you are going young man, you have a lot to answer for." Kira relaxed the hold on his Chains and began to speak with a frown. "Why should I listen to you, I'll probably just end up in some prison for the rest of my laugh, my nature doesn't exactly help."

Kira glared at the woman as he began to take slow steps to the edge of the building, ready to jump. "Normally yes, but there is someone who would like to speak to the two of you, despite my opposing opinion." Kira shrugged while the silver eyed girl looked excited. 'I'm running on fumes here, maybe I should just go with her. If worst comes to worst I should have enough of my aura back to use it.'

Kira nodded and took reluctant steps after the blond woman. "I don't really have a choice do I." With that statement a chain of events had been started and would lead to much turmoil.

 _Fuck you Roman_

 **The End**

 **Kira's gradual changes will be explained through flashbacks and he'll like show much hatred to the other students. The only person he'll tolerate much is Blake, because she's a Faunus and maybe two others, haven't decided yet.**

 **Review**


	3. Interrogation

**The Chained Faunus**

 **I don't own RWBY**

 **Chapter 2**

Kira sighed as he looked around the small room he was stuffed into by that blond huntress. It was definitely an interrogation room, the fact that the only things in there was a steel chair, table, and one way window definitely wasn't a dead giveaway. Speaking of steel chairs, the black haired teen was sitting in with his arms cross behind his head and legs spread open, completely calm.

Just as he began to close his eyes, the door to his little room swung open and what do you know, it was the huntress from before. Her deep purple eyes bore into Kira's gray ones as she began to pace around him. Smirking, the teen began to speak, clearly still amused. "So you planning on admiring me all day or do you-" The teen was cut off by a whip slamming into the steel table, slightly surprising him.

"Quiet down young man, you are in a lot of trouble." As the blond huntress said this, she placed her hands on the interrogation table, staring him down…it was quite obvious his eyes were looking at a lower area. "You know for someone so strict you have a nice pair of-" His words were cut off once again by the whip, though it slammed dangerously close to his face this time.

"Talking will only make it worse on you, now explain to me what you were doing with an infamous criminal." The second this words left her mouth, Kira's expression became serious and he nodded, returning to a normal sitting position. "I don't know what you are talking about ma'am, I had been walking to the local shop when you picked me up."

The hundreds glared intensely at Kira who simply shrugged at her with his serious expression. The second she looked down to press a few things on the scroll she had a small smirk became visible on his face before quickly fading away. Just as he opened his mouth, the woman threw down her scroll which was playing a clip of the events from yesterday.

After a few seconds Kira looked up from the recording and spoke. "I have no idea who those people are." The huntress began to grit her teeth in anger as the teen continued. "Though if I had to classify them officer, the one with the silver eyes looks pretty cute, the orange haired one can fuck off, and the black spikey haired one is dashingly handsome, maybe you should try asking him ou-"

Having enough of his smart remarks, the blond huntress sent her whip forward which slammed into his shoulder. Resisting the urge to hiss in pain, Kira smirked and continued talking. "Look officer." The teen placed all five of his fingers on the table and looked around slightly. "Its all just a coincidence, The fact that that one guy looks like me, by the way if you won't ask him out I'm right here."

Before the teen could react, an unseen force caused his arm to be forced behind his back into a bent position, his right one soon following. His head was also forced against the cold steel table as the huntress spoke. "Stop playing games and answer the question young man." With a slight struggle the teen turned his face towards her with a slightly amused smirk and spoke.

"Alright, Alright. Alright, look. Here's what you have to do, go find the local drug store and ask for something called Woman's Viagra, it'll help you go f-" He was quickly cut off by the force suddenly tightening around his arms and crossing great pain. "Fuck lady, take a joke." Sighing the teen lost his smirk and spoke seriously this time.

"Look, I can't tell anything besides the fact that Roman knows me. Why do think I've been joking this whole time, though that offer about the date is still on the table." The woman glared at him before sighing a releasing the hold she is on his body and speaking. "Normally I would have delivered you to the law enforcements by now, however someone wants to speak with you."

Raising an eyebrow, the teen opened his mouth but his question was answered by the door opening, far more calmly this time. "Did you really have to do all of that to the young man Ms. Goodwitch?" A man with graying white hair and green coat walked into the room while speaking to the huntress though his eyes never left Kira.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr…" Smirking, Kira replied to the man standing in front of him. "Thank God one of you is serious about you're job, you know I think she was flirting with me the whole time, funny thing is she never even asked for a name." Kira smirked at Goodwitch who only glared at him on response. "The names Kira Fall, expert chain wielder." The teen's gray eyes met the man's brown ones and they continued.

"I'm under the impression you know who I am?" Kira nodded in response and spoke. "The man who holds my future in his hands." The teen's words caused Ozpin to chuckle in slightly amusement before getting down to business. "Now I won't ask questions about why you did what you did it who you were working with, that clearly won't get me anywhere."

"However, you know that we cannot simply let you go. So we have two options, hand you over to the police…" Ozpin took a sip out of the coffee he brought with him before continuing. "…or you can join my school, along with the young girl you attempted to injure."

Sighing, Kira knew he only had one option. "Alright I'll join you old man."

 _Cinder was going to be so pissed_

 **The End**

 **This chapter was extremely amusing, next chapter will definitely be more serious and won't be littered with jokes… hopefully. I'm well aware that Woman's Viagra is not a thing, just funny.**


End file.
